A Beautiful Nightmare
by InstantKarma83
Summary: Born mortal enemies, their respective races have coexisted as adversaries for millennia. Yet, their savage need for each other spurred them to defy centuries of tradition, for the chance to indulge in their beautiful, sweet nightmare. Supernatural AU, One-shot, NaruSasu


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, nor do I make any profit from this fanfic.

**Warnings:** Contains yaoi, sexual acts/situations, some violence, blood, and some foul language. If you cannot handle that, then do not read.

**Rated: **M

**Beta:** telracsgomez

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Summary: **Born mortal enemies, their respective races have coexisted as adversaries for millennia. Yet, their savage need for each other spurred them to defy centuries of tradition, for the chance to indulge in their beautiful, sweet nightmare. Supernatural AU, One-shot, NaruSasu.

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was _completely_ unplanned since I'm working on LID. However, I got the idea for this over a week ago at seven in the morning after watching an awesomely themed Little Red Riding Hood and wolf dance. The song they danced to was Beyoncé's "Sweet Dreams", and well…the visuals got my writing juices stimulated. Of course, my demented mind somehow felt the urge to warp and apply this to Sasuke and Naruto, and it was fun researching in the process. Anyway, while this isn't a Halloween-themed fic, and can stand on its own, this is the end result. I want to give a special thanks to Scarlet for being way on board with this idea, and to Dakkar for the _gorgeous_ art she did for this one-shot, which is linked in my profile. Enjoy.

**For unedited version, see my profile.**

* * *

:

:

**A Beautiful Nightmare**

:

:

"Sasuke, perhaps it is time that we feed."

Enigmatic, ebony eyes watched from the entranceway of the grand parlor, as the dark, lone figure by the window stood with his back towards him. With the room adorned in warm, antique furnishing, the other's presence was an utter distinction. Had he been a passing stranger, he could've easily mistaken the form for a statue. However, he better than anyone knew the mannerisms of his own brother.

"I'm not all that hungry, Itachi," came the calm reply.

Itachi let his brother's rich voice wash over him, watching in silence as the other man lifted a pale hand only to press it against the floor-length window pane. The scene almost looked poetic, with his brother's profile now partially visible, as he seemed to stare out into the darkness of the night. He was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, and equally black linen pants. Like Itachi, his brother had ink dark hair, so dark that at times it shone blue beneath electric light. It was a stark contrast to his ivory skin and features, which, like his own, were ethereal yet broody.

Itachi gradually approached the other male in a stride so smooth that it was almost as if he were floating. He stopped once he stood by the other in front of the clear-glass window. Outside, the autumn night was still and quiet. Being slightly taller, Itachi glanced down at his brother, who showed no indication of acknowledging his presence near him.

"You appear more pallid than normal, little brother. You haven't been receiving proper sustenance."

Sasuke merely hummed, his face so composed, it looked as if it were yielded of finely chiseled marble. The long bangs of his pointed, short coif, brushed a smooth, narrow jawline.

Itachi let out a quiet sigh. These lapses of silence were becoming all too frequent, and it worried him, for it hadn't always been this way.

He and his brother both hailed from an ancient and formidable line of_ vampir_, the origins of which stem back to primordial times. Unlike the majority of their race, their existence was not brought about by the hands of a maker. They were not revenants, having never been mortal to begin with. They were among a rare breed born into the world by venerated _vampir_, who were among the genuine demons of the night. Their place of birth was Japan, and with their parents, who'd taken on the surname of Uchiha, they resided there for a few centuries until boredom claimed them. That and the need to preserve their identities, forced them to move every several decades.

Itachi's had been an extraordinary birth in the 8th century, quickly becoming a paragon of the pure bred bloodline over the years. He was well versed in innumerable cultures, knew over one-hundred languages fluently, was a brilliant fighter, and had influential connections. His parents had instilled within him the responsibility and the legacy of his race, passing onto him the title as one of the true vampire kings of the world. For several centuries, it was believed he would be the sole heir of their line, until Sasuke came along.

His younger brother was a relatively young vampire by their standards, being only four hundred years old, and born during their second stay in Japan. Physically, he looked no older than mid-twenties. He was considered a prodigy, a gift created by their omnipotent parents long after it was believed that their kind could no longer produce progeny. As such, Itachi had always treated him in a singular, doting fashion, having nothing but the utmost affection for the youngest member of their clan. Sasuke had been dutiful, yet carefree in his early years, always exhibiting admiration and warmth for his older brother. After their parents grew bored with humanity and their endless existence, they chose to succumb to an eternal sleep, resting safely side by side in their family's crypt in France. With that, they left Itachi with the task of taking care of Sasuke, as well as their lineage.

Recently, they had settled into a new residence in which to call home. About a year ago, they chose to establish a new life in New York. They'd briefly lived in Manhattan two centuries earlier, and due to recent financial investments, Itachi had chosen to relocate once again to the state. This time, they purchased a mansion in the town of Harrison in Westchester County, just within distance of the shores of Long Island Sound. The properties were large and spacious, offering ideal privacy for them, as well as their brethren located within the area.

When they'd first arrived, they'd efficiently settled into their new life, with Itachi comfortably conducting his business, and Sasuke quickly locating all the hidden locales where the members of their race frequented. For a while, all seemed normal. That is until a few months back, when a series of conflicts occurred within their society, and Sasuke nearly became a casualty. After everything returned to normal, Sasuke's behavior began to steadily change in the most subtle of ways. Their acquaintances hadn't noticed a difference. However, Itachi knew his brother. Something was affecting him, and the younger Uchiha wasn't being forthcoming in the slightest.

"_Otōto_, I am worried about you," Itachi murmured, glancing out into the night. He folded his arms.

It was the concern in his older brother's voice that finally prompted Sasuke to come out of his reverie. He lowered his hand, glancing at him. As always, he was dressed impeccably in a dark dress shirt and pants. His brother's jet hair was always brushed into a smooth ponytail, the ends of which reached his lower back. Pensiveness marred what was otherwise universally considered by many to be a devastatingly striking face. With facial features that mirrored his own, it was undeniable that they were brothers. However, it was his eyes, which always had the power to take one aback, that differed from his own. Those heavily lashed depths seemed to be filled with infinite wisdom, which described his brother perfectly to him.

Wise. Always so wise.

"Forgive me. I do not mean to make you worry."

Itachi let out a breath. "What is happening with you, Sasuke? Let me into your thoughts."

Sasuke looked away. His brother was his ultimate confidant. He trusted him with his life and would do almost anything for him. However, letting him know what he was thinking and feeling as of late…

That was the one thing he could not do.

"I wonder how much of our destiny is predetermined, and how much of it is chosen," he countered contemplatively.

"Destiny? I've never known you to believe in such a thing," Itachi replied with vague surprise.

Sasuke tilted his head in thought. "Even if the concept is foreign to us, there is something intriguing about the idea, don't you think? We are creatures who make our own fate, yet we are destined to roam this earth for all of eternity."

The older Uchiha hummed. "I suppose it is whatever we as the entity make of it. What has you so introspective, little brother?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head. Instead, he asked a question of his own. "Itachi, may I ask you something?"

"You know you can always ask me whatever you wish."

Sasuke caught his brother's gaze. "Why haven't you chosen to settle with a mate as of yet?"

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction. "What prompts you to ask such a thing?" he asked in turn.

"We are socialized beings among each other, with souls that are infinitely evolved. We uphold loyalty, affection, and honor. We are also sexual beings, capable of feeling the most primal of desires, beyond that of even human beings. Which means, we are also prone to loneliness and madness if left on our own for too long. I know we have each other, but not even I could be enough to fulfill all of your needs, brother. You are powerful. We have stopped aging and you will always retain your youthful appearance. Haven't you desired finding someone to share your existence with?"

Itachi blinked, studying his brother's solemn expression. Was his brother worrying for him all of this time? "It isn't as simple as it seems, Sasuke. Finding a connection with another soul like ours isn't as easy as finding our next meal. You know as well as I do that finding a lifetime partner is usually a one in a million chance, and it isn't something we can control well. It either occurs or it doesn't. I have not come across such a being as of yet. Until then, I am fine with slaking those needs with an occasional bedmate when the need is necessary."

Sasuke considered his brother's reply for a moment. "You do not fear being alone?"

"No," he replied truthfully. "I will survive, because I have you, our brethren, and our clan."

Sasuke seemed to take that in, before glancing once again towards the window.

Itachi studied his profile. Then he spoke. "Is loneliness plaguing you somehow, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent for a long moment. "I just…I just wonder…" he murmured more to himself.

He'd led a few centuries of a charmed existence. He'd had all the women and men—human and undead—as he'd liked. He had many good and loyal friends as well. He'd never truly known loneliness.

Not until he met _him_.

He sighed, touching a hand lightly to his temple. "Perhaps you are right, brother. Let us find something to feed on. I find that I am a little hungry after all. I'm slightly lightheaded."

The sudden comment was enough to get Itachi's mind off of their previous line of conversation. The older vampire laid a gentle hand on Sasuke's cheek. "It's as I thought. Your cheeks are near sunken in, Sasuke. Let us leave now," he said firmly.

Sasuke nodded without another word.

Both turned, the youngest following the oldest one out of the room.

* * *

They chose an unsuspecting couple walking into town on a tree-lined sidewalk.

Like them, the couple were dressed in long, dark trench coats to ward off the chilly night. His brother nimbly took the man down, while Sasuke swiftly grabbed the dark-haired woman, who let out a gasp. He effortlessly covered her mouth. They then dragged them into the shadows of the trees in a flash.

"I promise this will be quick," Sasuke merely said, before retracting his fangs and sinking them into the faint woman's neck. As always, the victim went into a trance, going silent and still, before allowing him to drink.

They had a variety of abilities at their disposal. They could fly, glide, dash in a flicker, and had lightning quick reflexes, making them ideal combatants. They also had abilities that could overpower humans. They could hypnotize and persuade human beings to their will, as well as erase recent memories. However, those powers were taught early on to be used responsibly by their race, with it normally applied only when seeking a human for sustenance. Despite that, it was known that there were also rogue vampires who used those sacred abilities for other, more frivolous, and sometimes sinister means.

Sasuke prudently ingested the warm blood flowing into his mouth, but it was forced and half-hearted. He maintained the flow at a trickle. The liquid tasted stale on his tongue. Every human's blood had a distinct flavor. The healthier they were, the better the taste. For the four centuries he'd been in existence, he's savored every range of blood type imaginable, not finding much fault with any, since he generally chose robust humans to feed off of. That is, until recently. Now nearly all blood tasted either sour or dull in his mouth.

_Nearly _all.

They finished a minute later. While the man and woman stared blankly into the dark, under the effects of the trance, both brothers pressed their hands to their victims' foreheads, erasing the memory of their assault. They would come to in another minute, most likely be confused, and then wonder what they'd been talking about, before continuing on their way.

Itachi straightened, looking at Sasuke. "I'm going to meet with Kisame at his home to catch up with him. He has invited me along with a few others. Are you going to be out?"

Sasuke nodded. Although they were very close, Sasuke was still grateful for the fact that his older brother had his friends he commiserated with, apart from his own. "I'll probably head into the city for a while."

Itachi nodded. "Very well. I will see you at home. Be careful, Sasuke," he cautioned.

"I will, brother."

Then, a second later, both were shooting out of sight into the night sky, off in separate paths.

* * *

A while later, Sasuke landed in the dimly lit alleyway of a popular bar in downtown Yonkers, called the Nightwalker Pub. Located near the Hudson River, the entire district was steeped in history, with more than a few mysteries hidden within its past. Sasuke knocked twice on the worn back door, letting his presence be sensed.

A moment later, it opened. A well-dressed, pale man with short, dark hair greeted them. Having frequented the establishment numerous times before, Sasuke was aware that the man was a specially selected guard, whose sole job was to oversee the security of the back entrance. The man straightened, inclining his head.

"Good evening, Sasuke," he murmured, stepping aside to let them pass.

"Hello, Hugo," he replied politely. He stepped into the dimly-lit back room, which was mainly used for storage. Hugo shut the door behind them, before taking his stance once again, by the door.

Knowing the way, Sasuke proceeded forward, heading to the back of the room. The muffled sounds of patrons conversing and glasses clinking in the front room could be heard as he passed by the employees' door. He then bypassed stacks of well-placed crates, shelves, ladders, and carts, before coming to a large wooden shelf in the corner. There, another guard stood ground, nodding towards him. He was tall and bulky, with pale features and red hair.

"Sasuke," he greeted.

Sasuke nodded in greeting, and watched silently as the guard reached over, and hauled the bookcase aside, revealing a dark entranceway. Sasuke entered, heading down the sloping steps. The sound of the bookcase closing behind him echoed in the silence. The smell of aged stone filled his senses. Perfectly familiar with this routine, Sasuke instantly flashed through the adjoining, long pathway, cutting short what would've otherwise been a ten minute walk in the darkness.

He stopped once he arrived to a large wooden door that had a small three-inch window, high in its center, where the smallest hint of light peeked through. Sasuke turned the old knob and opened the door, immediately greeted by an accustomed sight.

It was a large, cavernous room made of antiquated, painted brick, hidden within the under city. The ceilings were arched and adorned with sturdy beams that had been in place since the 1800's. Drapery hung in precise areas, and stylish furniture filled up the space, including a few booths, tables, plush chairs, and a blood bar.

Sasuke slid forward. Settled within that furniture were a few dozen lounging individuals, some of whom ceased conversing simply to observe him. Both men and women watched as he passed by, the admiring gazes being an aspect of his existence that Sasuke had learned to ignore centuries ago.

In this establishment, members of his race often gathered to socialize. It was one of several secret gathering spots located right beneath human society's nose. The owner of the actual bar was Pein, one of Itachi's closest friends for the past eight centuries. He had an efficient crew of employees who handled the day to day operations of the main bar, as well as employees, such as the storage room guards, who handled operations for the convenience of his people in the cavern. Sasuke's friends, in particular, liked meeting here on the weekends.

"Hey, it's Sasuke!"

A pale, white haired man with violet eyes and of average height rose from his seat at the end of one aisle. He then approached Sasuke and flung an arm around his shoulders.

"Sasuke, man, where the hell have you been? It's been a week. I was calling you yesterday to see if you wanted to hang," he said with a good natured smile. The gesture displayed sharp teeth that had the capability of cutting like a blade.

"I had important matters to attend to, Suigetsu. I left my phone at home. I couldn't be reached," he replied, before batting his friend's arm away. He let himself be guided towards his favorite corner of the room, where a few chairs were comfortably positioned by each other. He took a seat in his usual chair, a lavish, red one, and removed his trench coat, folding it neatly over one of the arms.

"Tch. Always such a busy guy," Suigetsu said, taking a seat across from him. "I guess that's what you can expect from a prince."

Next to him sat Karin, a red-haired, ruby red-eyed female who had the appearance of an eighteen-year old. On her other side was Jūgo, a tall, orange-haired male who was known for his monstrous strength when enraged. Somewhere within Sasuke's four hundred-year existence, the three had become a staple in his life. They respected him and revered his brother, and did not tolerate bullshit from anyone outside of their group.

"Shut up, Suigetsu. Not everyone has time to screw everything that moves like you do," snapped Karin. She delicately adjusted her glasses before smiling brightly at Sasuke. The vampire had no need for the spectacles, but according to her, she'd worn them in her human life, and enjoyed wearing them now. "How are you, Sasuke? You look good!"

Suigetsu squinted at him. "I don't know. He looks a little thin to me, but—"

Karin promptly shoved her elbow into Suigetsu's side, making the other wheeze. "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous," she offered, smiling when Suigetsu glared at her as he rubbed his ribs.

"How is your brother, Sasuke?" Jūgo asked quietly. He was usually the embodiment of serenity among the three.

"He is well. He is with his group, busy as always," Sasuke replied, leaning back comfortably into his chair. "Is everything going smoothly?"

"For the most part."

"Yeah, except for two nights ago when—"

"Suigetsu," Jūgo cautioned.

"What? He has a right to know." Suigetsu argued.

Sasuke lifted a brow. "About what?"

Karin sighed, crossing her arms. "Two nights ago, Jūgo and Suigetsu almost got into it with some werewolves."

Sasuke stilled for a brief moment, before shifting, crossing one leg over the other. "What exactly happened?" he asked carefully.

Jūgo opened his mouth. However, Suigetsu beat him to the punch. "I'll say it. We were hanging out over by the forest around Silver Lake, resting after a feed, right? So we were taking our time, about to head back, when the smell in the air changed. Next thing I knew, we both nearly run head-on into these two werewolves!"

"Suigetsu was rather talkative that night. He couldn't hear anything over his incessant chatter. They startled him," Jūgo supplied.

The pale-haired vampire growled. "They did not."

Karin sniffed. "I believe you, Jūgo. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Who asked you, you old hag."

Karin growled. "What did you call me, asshole?

"Stop it," Sasuke snapped.

Both Suigetsu and Karin ceased at once, looking somewhat contrite.

"Continue, Suigetsu," Sasuke insisted.

Suigetsu nodded. "Anyway, so they started snarling, giving the whole, 'What do we have here,' bit. And I said that I knew something stunk around here. Then those bastards said we were trespassing upon their territory. And I said, this was ours before your kind was even around."

"They told us to get off their property," Jūgo quietly added.

"And I told them to make us," Suigetsu continued.

"So you goaded them," Sasuke said monotonously.

"Well, yeah, okay. But look, I'm fanging it out, those assholes start shifting. You know, the typical shit—claws, fangs, and ears. We were just about to clash epically, but then some wolf howled somewhere in the distance and they looked at each other, and then one of them said it wasn't worth it. I was down for a fight, but whatever the deal was, they had to go."

"So you were both unharmed," Sasuke commented, looking at Suigetsu and Jūgo.

Suigetsu nodded. "Right." He then shook his head. "Fucking A. Never got to bash any of their heads in. They're getting rowdier, running around over this earth like it's theirs alone," he sneered.

"Those fucking mutts," uttered a new voice.

Sasuke glanced up to see one of his brother's acquaintances, Hidan, walking towards them with a slinking gait. Dressed in black clothing, with his dress shirt halfway unbuttoned, he had gray, slicked back hair, and piercing purple eyes. He held a mug of blood in one hand, and seemed to have been in the company of rowdy vampires in the aisle over. He hung around with a group that Sasuke knew his brother did not particularly like, and despite being well over several centuries old, Hidan was the antithesis of the dignified archetype of their race. He was known for being impetuous, rude, and a bit of a sadist.

"I couldn't help but overhear, Sasuke. Don't mind me for butting-in," the vampire with a hard smile. He casually made himself comfortable in an empty chair next to Jūgo, turning it around in a practiced movement so that he straddled the chair.

"Hidan," Sasuke acknowledged coolly.

"Hey, Hidan," Suigetsu greeted, turning to look at him.

"Yo, Sui. Had a bit of wolf trouble?" he asked him with an amused smirk.

"Psh. Hardly trouble, but I'm tired of this shit. I left California a century ago so I wouldn't have to deal with those bastards anymore, and there's more spawn here. They're growing."

Hidan braced an elbow against the back of the chair, resting a fisted hand against his cheek. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know. I've had my fair share of encounters with those fleabags over the centuries. They've always been wild and they swear the fucking ground they walk on should be kissed."

"They flex their muscles and think they can run it all," Suigetsu added.

"They're dirty, and hell are they some smelly motherfuckers," Hidan offered with a laugh.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yeah."

"I've been head to head with them many times, all over the world, and it just never changes. It's like they're bred to be the burly fucks they always are. You just have to keep them in their place," he said with a shrug. "You ever kill one before?" he asked, looking at them.

Karin shook her head, as did Jūgo. Sasuke didn't deign to answer.

Suigetsu nodded. "A long time ago. Bastard almost killed me."

Hidan chuckled. "Well, you have to go for their throat, or their heart. Gets shit done faster. Although…there's nothing quite like the thrill of skinning one alive," he said with a cruel smile.

"That's sick," Suigetsu said with snicker.

Sasuke remained outwardly unmoved. However, he couldn't shove the feeling of irritation that began to nip away at him.

"It's going to come to a head one day," Hidan then said in a sage-like manner. "I don't know why the council is waiting so long to take definitive action. With all due respect to your brother of course," he added artfully, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrewdly chose not to comment. Itachi was in fact a high member of their brethren's council, due to his bloodline. However, Sasuke chose not to become embroiled in those issues if he could avoid it.

"All they'd have to do is give the go ahead. I'd annihilate all of those fuckers. Skin _each _and _every_ one of them from head to tail," he asserted with a smirk, before taking a deep swig of blood.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He then caught as Suigetsu subtly glanced at him, mouthing: _Psycho_.

"It cannot be denied that the tensions have been rising between us and them," Jūgo then said. "The council has been keeping a close eye on all reported activities. If they become a formidable threat, then I would assume, they'd take action if needed. As of now, they are no match for us."

"Still, they are getting bolder, like Sui said," Karin added, tilting her head in consideration. "I've had to help quite a few losers like him speed heal after a brawl," she said, ignoring the roll of said vampire's eyes. She then turned adoring eyes to Sasuke. "Of course it wouldn't ever be any trouble if it was you, Sasuke. I'll always help you with whatever you need."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes again, sneering in disgust. "Geez, Karin, you think you can creep off his dick for a second?"

"Shut up, you useless corpse!" she snapped back with a clench of her fist.

Suigetsu looked haughtily at her. "When are you going to get it through your head that you'll never land the Sasukes of the world? You're a reborn repellant, you walking crucifix."

Karin punched him in the gut with swift timing, leaving him sagging in his chair, while an amused Hidan laughed rowdily.

"You…bitch," he gasped, holding his abdomen.

Sasuke, who'd watched the exchange with disinterest, straightened. He'd had enough. He smoothly stood.

With a grimace, Suigetsu righted himself. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I find I'm no longer in the mood for chatter," he replied, shrugging his coat on. "We'll be in touch."

"Alright, Sasuke," Suigetsu replied.

Sasuke then glanced at Hidan.

The silver-haired man sent him a breezy salute. "See ya."

Sasuke merely looked forward and proceeded to make his way out of the tavern. All the while, he silently willed the churning of the restrained ire he felt in his gut to ease away.

His already strained mood, was now utterly soured for the night.

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke lay in his bed.

The ornate fireplace across from him crackled with the burning of wood, illuminating his room with a warm, orange glow. His chamber, like all the rooms in the mansion were cozy, filled with some of the unique pieces of art and furniture they had acquired throughout their travels over the centuries. Despite the enormity of their property, not even this residence could house all of their innumerable possessions, with various other pieces adorning their other homes around the world.

Now, still dressed and restless, Sasuke lay motionlessly on his back and he stared at the ceiling with his hands folded over stomach.

He felt utterly morose and he knew that there was nothing he could do to quell the feeling, for it happened more often now. While he'd always been the type to brood, the mood never used to last long. He would go out, socialize, find himself a one-night stand, or have a good fighting match to release all of his aggressions, or simply to pass the time. The will to pursue those activities, however, ceased some months ago when his existence changed forever.

Someone had managed to penetrate his soul. That person had exposed him, melting every icy wall naturally entrenched within him. That person had wormed his way into his psyche, granting him, for the first time, the ability to dream when he slept. And when he slept, those dreams were so wholly magnificent that even when they were passionately vicious, to Sasuke, they were the most beautiful nightmares he could ever consent to lose himself in. When he was with that person, he felt complete, and when he was without them, he felt entirely disjointed, as if functioning within a shell of his former self. Now that he'd experienced what it was like to be encircled within the most profound paradise a being of his kind could feel, he didn't know how to live without it.

He didn't know how to live without _him_.

Sasuke took some comfort in the fact that his beloved was experiencing the same flood of emotions. However, it didn't make it easier for them when faced with the reality they lived in. The worst aspect of the whole situation was that there most likely wasn't another soul in the world who could understand their predicament—and most likely would never desire to.

Sasuke's cellphone suddenly vibrated on the nearby night table. Sighing, he absently reached for it. He wasn't in the mood for disturbances. As his eyes scanned the screen, his frown quickly turned into a closed-mouthed smile.

_I'm back! My trip went well. Can you get away so we can see each other? _

Sasuke checked the time on the phone. It was almost five in the morning. Nimble fingers immediately typed a reply without even thinking.

_Yes. Same place?_

Several seconds later, he received a reply.

_Yeah. I'll meet you there in about twenty? _

Sasuke was already sitting up as he replied.

_Definitely_.

Sasuke was then rising from the bed, phone in hand, anticipation already coursing through him. He walked over to the chair, reaching for his coat when he received another message. He glanced at his phone again.

_Can't wait to see you. _

Sasuke read the line three times, a pleasant shiver running through him. He finally tossed the phone on the bed, knowing he wouldn't be using it for what remained of the night. He then shoved his arms through the sleeves of his coat, quickly turning towards the French doors.

Suddenly the night seemed much brighter.

* * *

Sasuke quietly arrived to the alcove within the woods. The area right off the bay was a secluded place devoid of any pathways and sidewalks. It was a place he'd gone to several times before. He stopped in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by large trees. His ultra-sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the sea nearby.

"Looking for someone?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice say from somewhere behind him.

The corner of Sasuke's mouth tilted upwards. "I might be," he replied, remaining in place.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, Dracula, who would that person be?"

Sasuke let out a soft snort at the nickname. "It's my misfortune that that person would be you, lycanthrope," he retorted, finally turning around.

His gaze locked in on the tall figure situated within a big tree some feet away. Standing on a thick branch, with one shoulder against the trunk, a tanned, blond man, dressed in jeans, boots, and a thick tanned coat stared down at him, smiling with mirth. His arms were crossed and he looked perfectly comfortable with where he was. "That's how I like it."

The instant their eyes met, Sasuke felt his chest tighten. If he had a heart, he imagined it would be beating faster than a hummingbird's wings—just as he read in books—such was the feeling he got. They shared an intimate smile.

"Have you been waiting long?" Sasuke asked, taking a few smooth steps forward. He watched as the other man lithely jumped from the tree, landing as silently as a cat on the ground.

The blond man straightened and approached him, wide, blue eyes skimming the length of Sasuke's form all the while. His body was stocky, and his gait was almost swaggering and easy—a trait among his kind.

"Just a lil' while. I got here early." He stopped right in front Sasuke and shot him one of his signature, bright smiles that stretched his whiskered cheeks. A solid arm pulled Sasuke forward. Then, two strong hands slipped beneath his coat to grip Sasuke's waist. "I missed you, Sasuke."

_God, I missed you too_, he almost said, but the warm lips on his didn't give him the opportunity. Sasuke's arms wrapped around wide shoulders, as he opened his mouth, giving himself completely into the kiss. Their tongues met and Sasuke had to fight back the moan that bubbled in his throat. The wet muscles flicked eagerly against one another, and already Sasuke felt better than he had in over a week, since the last time he'd seen his lover. The other man's hot lips warmed his normally cool ones, bathing them in wet slickness. He could feel the roiling deep within his belly stemming from pure need and longing. And this was just from kissing.

Their first encounter had been under unexpected circumstances four months earlier, when Naruto had rescued him from a near-fatal run-in with rogue werewolves. Till this day, Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what had possessed Naruto to help him of all beings, considering that their races were eternal foes, but he had, and Sasuke never forgot it. For a week, Sasuke—in a quest to cure his overwhelming curiosity—would stalk Naruto, unaware that the young werewolf was doing the same to him. Then, one night, they finally stumbled onto each other, exchanging a wary introduction…of sorts. They had practically circled around each other like prey until they'd lowered their guard enough to speak normally. Thereon after, a provoking conversation had taken place, unintentionally igniting the flames of interest further.

The last thing they'd thought would occur was for that fateful meeting to truly initiate their illicit affair. They were both passionate individuals, and somehow, being within each other's presence generated a tension and fervency between them that was palpable—something that neither of them had been able to ignore. It had frightened them almost as much as it had thrilled them, for they were both very aware of how forbidden their union was, and yet they were utterly helpless to end it. From that point on, they arranged to meet each other in secret, as often as they could, away from the watchful eyes of their overprotective clans.

When the other man's face lifted, Sasuke let out a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Naruto…" he smoothed his hands over the shoulders, eventually running them down the other's arms. He closed his eyes when he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

"How are you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pulling his face back.

Sasuke let the other's deep, husky voice wash over him a moment, before replying. "I am well, and you?" he replied, staring into the other's endless azure orbs. They had fascinated him since he'd first laid eyes upon them all those months ago. To the average person, they would've appeared muted in the darkness, but he had exceptional vision in the dark, and in moments like these he was grateful for it.

Naruto smiled. "I'm great now." He lifted his hands to Sasuke's face, framing it with calloused palms as he studied him beneath the moonlight, his warm gaze turning sharp. "You're normally pale as hell, but you look a little _too _pale. There are shadows under your eyes. Have you been eating right?"

Sasuke grimaced a little. "I've tried. I had a bit earlier tonight, but…it's hard. You know there's only one person I'd rather…suck," he said with a provocative smirk.

Naruto gave a wolfish grin. "You cocktease. Well I'm here now. Do you want to feed a bit?"

The mere suggestion made Sasuke's mouth salivate. He reflexively swallowed, his eyes already gravitating towards the other's neck, which was partially covered by the collar of his coat.

"It might not be safe here, and my hunger for you is always strong, especially when it's been a while. It'd be difficult for me to stop." Not to mention that if he fed too deeply, he'd be unable to hide the after effects from his brother once he arrived home.

Naruto smirked. "Who the hell do you think you're dealing with here? I can handle you, sweet cheeks. I know my blood's like cocaine for you. I'll stop you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You idiot."

"C'mon. I wanna see some color in those cheeks," he insisted, pulling down his collar.

Sasuke's eyes instantly gravitated towards the strong, tanned column of skin. The flexing of tendons summoned an ache in the pit of his stomach, just as the sight of the other's beating pulse made his canines throb. "Are you sure it isn't because you want to get off?" he quipped distractedly, licking his lips.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, that's just an added benefit, babe."

Unable to hold back any longer, Sasuke's eyes instantly flashed red. He gripped Naruto, using his inhuman strength to launch them towards the sturdy trunk of a tree. The action would've knocked the wind out of a regular human, but Naruto merely huffed. Sasuke's fangs then immediately shot out, as he was leaning in to initiate what had become a regular habit between them.

He absently felt Naruto's arms gather him close, as he inhaled the other's intoxicating scent, his nose nuzzling the smooth flesh. For his entire existence, he'd always been under the impression that lycanthrope emitted an unpleasant odor. The ones who had attacked him on that one occasion had reeked. However, that was not the case with Naruto. From the first moment he'd met him, he'd noticed that his lover smelled warm and musky, almost like a normal male human, but with a certain ambiguous spice.

His tongue slipped past his lips to lick over the other's fluttering pulse, the action making Naruto shiver a little. Teasingly, he grazed the tips of his fangs against the skin there, causing welts with beads of blood to rise. When the droplets touched his tongue, he felt his abdomen clench in pleasure. Simply a mere drop tasted divine.

Then, without further hesitation, he cradled the back of Naruto's head and sank his fangs in deep, engaging in the ancient act that was as forbidden as their union. He vaguely heard the other gasp in reaction, before being overwhelmed by the euphoria of tasting his lover again. Since first tasting Naruto, he feared he'd become addicted. In all of his years of existence, he'd never sampled blood quite as flavorful nor as potent to his tongue. It tingled within his veins, igniting him from the inside out. After feeding from him, he always saw brighter, felt gratified, and truly restored in a way he never did with anyone else. Not even his brother's powerful blood affected him in such a manner.

The liquid heat flowed through his mouth, bringing a moan to his lips, and he felt Naruto squeeze him tight, a tell-tale hardness beginning to form against his groin.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, his head falling back against the tree.

Sasuke agreed. It was always like this between them, and it had taken him by surprise the first time. He'd thought the taste of Naruto's blood would've been more akin to a poison. His race had always considered any aspect of werewolves distasteful and undesirable. However, Sasuke had _always_ felt a magnetic pull to sink his teeth into Naruto, to taste what was so much more than merely forbidden fruit.

Sasuke moaned gutturally when he felt strong palms reach around to grip his ass, forcing Sasuke's now awakened hard-on to rub against Naruto's amid the layers of their clothing. He pulled his mouth away, watching with hooded eyes as the blood trickled down from the two pinpoints within the tanned throat. He growled a little at the sight.

"How do you do this to me?" he murmured more to himself than anyone. His hand rose from Naruto's nape to grasp the mop of his blond head, pulling it back to further expose that neck, before lowering his mouth to give a long lick at the trail of blood.

He could hear Naruto groan in pleasure again once his teeth reclaimed possession of his neck. Sasuke continued to drink deeply, both men now grinding eagerly against each other. The sweet madness continued for another wonderfully long minute.

"Sasuke…shit. Sasuke, that's enough," Naruto said hoarsely, his hands rising to grip the vampire's back.

Within his haze-filled hunger, Sasuke heard him. Despite it being the last thing he wanted to do, he withdrew his mouth. He felt the shiver that ran through Naruto's body again as he lapped at the blood that trickled down, before willing his saliva to heal the wounds.

When Sasuke finished, he pulled back, and took a shuddering breath, eyeing his handiwork. Neither blood nor mark was visible anymore. He reveled in the deep-seated sense of satiation his body was radiating through him. His insides were deliciously warm now. He felt full and oh so fucking _good_. He caught Naruto's gaze and licked his lips, savoring what remained of the flavor of his lover's essence. His fangs retracted.

Naruto was resting idly against the tree now. A small smile curved the edges of his full lips and his blue eyes were now slit. It was always the first of his transformative traits to appear that indicated that he'd _certainly_ enjoyed himself. He looked almost as satiated as Sasuke felt. "Damn, Sasuke…that never gets old."

The vampire gave an arrogant smirk. "I know," he replied, his hands drifting to settle on Naruto's arms.

"You already look better. Your cheeks look rosy," the werewolf commented with a slight chuckle.

Sasuke merely snorted softly, letting himself be pulled in closer. He tilted his head to the side when Naruto leaned forward to nuzzle his neck. He smiled in amusement when he felt the other sniff him. "You're always sniffing me."

"I can't help it. It's a thing of my kin," he replied, nibbling the flesh beneath Sasuke's ear. "I still can't get over how you smell unlike anything else I've ever encountered. It's like…fuck, I don't know. Something subtle but really good."

Sasuke hummed in response, pleased. The nibbling continued, making him close his eyes in quiet satisfaction. He ran a hand down Naruto's front, stopping once he reached the other's zipper. "Let me give you a hand."

Naruto moaned against him. "Believe me, I'd like it, but it's been awhile and I wanna do this properly. Come to me tomorrow, Sasuke. I wanna be with you. I _need_ to fucking be with you," Naruto then implored, licking a patch of skin on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke bit his lip. When Naruto said things like that, it made him want to purr with joy. He felt the ache in his loins suddenly returning. "I think I can manage it. What time?" he breathed.

"Around eight? I wanna spend as much time with you as possible," he husked, kissing a trail up towards Sasuke's jaw.

Of course he would meet him. Somehow Sasuke _would_ make it happen. He couldn't deny Naruto, even if he wanted to. "Very well," he murmured, turning his face to capture Naruto's lips with his own. They kissed languidly for a long minute.

When their mouths finally parted, Naruto caught his gaze, slit eyes meeting red. "I'll be waiting for you. My brothers are going into the city tomorrow night, but I opted out. I'm gonna be at home, all by my lonesome…" he said teasingly.

Sasuke smirked. "Should I knock this time?" The last time he'd gone to see Naruto at his home, he came in through his bedroom window, surprising the other while he dried himself off after showering. It had made for an interesting start to the night.

Naruto grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Nah. I kinda like you coming through the window. It's kind of poetic. Come through my window and I'll have you cumming in my bed," he said with a wiggle of his brows. His eyes were already returning to their normal state.

Sasuke snorted softly, shaking his head at the other's usual lewd sense of humor. Still, he couldn't help the tightening of his body in response. "We'll see about that. Now, however, I must go. It's getting close to dawn. We should leave."

Naruto let out a sigh, shifting against the tree. "Yeah, I suppose so." He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. "You know, one day I want to be able to take you home and know you'll always be there without anyone being able to say shit about it."

The red bled out of Sasuke's eyes, changing into somber black. _Me too_. "I know."

"Sasuke."

The vampire looked into the werewolf's earnest eyes. "Yes?"

Naruto let out a breath against his lips. "Will it always be like this?" His blue eyes reflected the distress they were both feeling over the situation.

Sasuke lifted his hand to cradle his lover's nape. "I devoutly hope not," he said fervently.

He meant it with the very essence of his soul.

* * *

The following night, Naruto stood on his front porch seeing off two of his best friends. His quaint house was a renovated structure located in Greenville, right alongside the woods. It was surrounded by trees and bush, as was most of his side of the neighborhood, making it ideal for him. Naruto had moved into the place only this year, establishing a bit of independence from his pack. He loved his kin dearly, but how the hell was he ever going to get laid while still living with his father?

Standing in a blue sweater and grey sweat pants, the chilly breeze ruffled his tousled hair, as he idly listened to his friends prattle on while in the process of leaving. His friends were dressed in jeans and leather jackets, ready for a night on the town.

"Man, I can't believe you're staying here," Kiba complained, sending him a disparaging glance as he flipped his car keys. He was a swarthy male around the same height as him who had a personality that was as wild as his brown hair. He also had two distinctive, red fang tattoos on his cheeks that all members of his immediate family tended to have.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't have to do _everything_ with us," admonished Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a tall guy with a lankier figure compared to Naruto and Kiba. He was a bit paler in comparison and with black hair that he always kept in a ponytail. Laid back and level-headed, he was also known as the genius within their pack.

"Seriously, Kiba. We just came back from visiting my dad. Let me have some peace and quiet without listening to your loud ass for once," Naruto drawled.

"You asshole," Kiba growled, grabbing for him and putting him a choke-hold. An amused Shikamaru looked on.

"Hey, cut it out, man," Naruto chuckled, despite growling in irritation. Finally he freed himself and shoved the other back playfully, all three smiling at each other. It was always like this between them.

While they weren't from the same immediate family, they were in the same pack along with several families, and therefore they acknowledged each other as brothers. They'd known each other since they were little, being a part of a large generation of werewolves, of which his Naruto's father was an Alpha. While they weren't all exactly neighbors, they all lived within the area of upstate New York and New England. Being social beings, Naruto and his friends routinely gathered to eat, chat, or wile the night away.

"Anyway, Shikamaru, watch over this guy. Make sure he stays outta trouble," Naruto said, pointing at Kiba.

"What the hell! I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself," his friend snapped, sending him an irritated glance.

"You almost got into it with a vampire last time on the way home," Shikamaru said drolly.

Kiba sputtered. "Hey, that fucker started it! Bastard thought I'd turn tail, but I showed him I wasn't one to fuck with," he said with a clench of his fist.

Naruto eyed him. "Kiba, we have to try to avoid conflict with those guys. Some of them back off, but not all of them," he said gravely.

"Tch. It's beyond avoidance at this point," Kiba replied, crossing his arms so that his keys dangled from one hand. "They're assholes and it pisses me off."

Shikamaru nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. If things continue on as they are, it's going to bring about nothing but trouble for everyone."

"Fucking vamps. One of these days they'll get what's coming to them. If another fucks around with me, he's gonna have a pretty little silver stake waiting for him," Kiba growled fiercely.

Naruto felt uneasy at the comment, folding his arms. "Yeah, well, whatever. Just be careful. And try not to drink too much."

"Yes, mom," Kiba quipped.

"Tch, whatever. Get outta here, you mutts," he said, waving them off.

"Alright. We'll leave you to spend your quality time with your hand," Kiba cracked, just barely dodging the hand Naruto aimed towards his head.

"Shut up and get the hell off my land! I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," Naruto said as his friends made their way down the steps. Naruto stood by and watched as the two made their way to the driveway towards Kiba's truck.

"We'll make sure to say hi to your girlfriend too," Kiba called out with a smile, as he unlocked the door.

"What?" he said with a lift of his brow.

"He means Hinata," Shikamaru offered, with a smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up Kiba, you dumbass, and get lost. Say hi to the rest of the guys for me."

"Okay."

"Later, Naruto," Shikamaru shouted from the passenger side.

"Bye guys."

The truck doors slammed. Naruto watched as a minute later his friends pulled out of his driveway and were on their way.

Naruto sighed. For a while he almost thought they'd stay, which would've been _very_ inconvenient. Going through the large front Oakwood door, he shut it behind him and made his way through the cozy abode. Bounding up the stairs, he headed for his room, kicking off his slippers once inside. He flipped on the adjustable light, turning it until it dimly illuminated the room in a soft glow. All of his furniture was made of dark cedar wood, which he tended to favor. He'd been able to save to splurge on a large king-sized bed that he only made half the time after rising for the day. It was appropriate since he and Sasuke tended to…make use of it entirely.

He glanced around, deeming that the room was clean enough. He knew that Sasuke wasn't particularly fond of clutter when he stayed over. He smirked to himself. He knew the bastard's quirks so well now.

It had been a little over four months now since they'd become something, yet it almost felt as if he'd known the vampire forever. He couldn't understand the compelling power Sasuke had over him, but what he did know was that it was _intense_.

The fateful morning they met, Naruto had been jogging through a path in the woods that he occasionally used to run. He'd heard a commotion and stealthily hid himself within bushes as he watched a ruthless gang of unknown werewolves beat and tie down a vampire. He could tell just by the things they said that they weren't a part of any pack he knew, or cared to know. It went on for nearly twenty-minutes until, bored, the gang left, leaving the vampire to die as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.

Cautiously, Naruto had approached the dark figure. He'd ignored the hisses, snarling, and the death glare aimed at him in order to study him. The first thing he'd noticed was how young he appeared—more or less around his physical age of twenty-six. He'd then noticed that despite how pitiable he looked—weak, bleeding, and tied to the ground with silver chains—he was still fiercely imposing, and just as fiercely handsome.

It had been Sasuke's eyes though that had drawn Naruto in the most. Those endless piercing orbs had been at first angry, then wary, and finally surprised when he'd realized Naruto was freeing him, not hurting him. Once he'd freed him, their gazes had locked, and in that moment it was as if an electrical current had passed through them. Sasuke hadn't said anything then, but his eyes had done all the talking.

From that day on, Naruto hadn't been able to get the other out of his head. Therefore, when they stumbled into each again in a park in the middle of the night, Naruto hadn't wasted time in speaking to him. When Sasuke's deep timbre reached his ears for the first time, something about it felt right. Everything about Sasuke, down to his aura and that slightly accented voice, completed a picture that engrossed him in a way he couldn't explain to himself. He'd forced Sasuke to talk—kept him talking for as long as he could—engaging all of his senses, with the exception of touching and tasting.

That wouldn't come until after.

All the while, he'd been thoroughly aware of the dangerous game he'd been playing. He'd never been scared of possible conflict between him and Sasuke, knowing that he was a powerful werewolf in his own right. It had never really come down to that either way. The moral aspect was what hung over his head. Still, Naruto had never been good with rules. There was something deeply ingrained within him that didn't care much for societal conventions and tradition. He followed his own path, he trusted his own gut. Something about Sasuke called to him, and he heeded that call.

Their dangerous game had quickly altered into a passionate affair, and he'd dived right into it, head first. What Sasuke made him feel, he gave back to him three-fold. Sasuke consumed him and Naruto devoured him in turn. He was now an incredibly significant part of Naruto's life, ever present even when they weren't together. Unlike Sasuke, he was able to be active day and night, exposing him to longer conscious hours with the other on his mind. When they weren't able to meet up due to their obligations, the pang was sometimes so strong that it hurt. Naruto no longer knew what life was like without him.

He padded towards his closet where he removed his sweater, hanging it. The heater was on anyway. He then padded over to the dresser where he popped open the first drawer. He began to dig around for a simple undershirt.

Feeling a sudden shiver go up his spine, he turned just in time to see the familiar dark figure hovering outside of his window. Naruto fully turned around, crossing his arms with a smile, as the windows gently blew open on their own, and Sasuke ducked inside.

The vampire straightened, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as the windows shut behind him. He was wearing black pants, a leather jacket, and a deep V-necked shirt that showed off his collar bones and upper chest. He looked _good_, and Naruto knew that the bastard was aware of it.

"I bet you get off doing that, trying to impress me all the time," Naruto quipped.

"Did it work?"

"Maybe a 'lil bit," Naruto replied coyly.

Sasuke's eyes darted to the open drawer behind him. "You shouldn't bother looking for a shirt. I'm only going to take it off," he drawled, his dark gaze slowly skimming over Naruto's muscled chest.

Naruto could feel his insides tighten at the words. He pushed backwards, closing the drawer with his spine until he was leaning against the dresser. "Whatever what was I thinking? Although you came with quite a bit of clothing on. You look good though." He watched as Sasuke glided over to him, his movement graceful and catlike.

"Is that so?" he murmured, his expression indiscernible, as it often tended to be. He stopped right in front of Naruto until their faces were close. He ran a cool finger down one whiskered cheek, his obsidian eyes running over the features of Naruto's face.

"I like those shirts on you," Naruto replied, unfolding his arms to run a hand over his lover's chest.

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed. Just as Naruto thought he'd kiss him, Sasuke pulled back, slowly turning around. "I'll remember that," he said simply.

_Bastard_, Naruto thought with vague amusement. He watched as Sasuke slowly sauntered around his room. The vampire shoved a hand in his pocket, his enigmatic gaze skimming over the furnishings of his room. It reminded Naruto of a cat.

_What is he doing_, Naruto thought curiously. "Sasuke…?"

The vampire approached a stand along one side of the room that had an assortment of objects. He lifted a hand to thumb a bobble head fox that Kiba had bought for him as a souvenir from Japan.

"Who is Hinata?" he suddenly asked, not looking at him. It was said in a calm manner.

Too calm.

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Your friend mentioned a woman, Hinata. Who is she?" he asked, finally turning to look at him. His gaze was cool.

"You were eavesdropping?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, she's just a—"

"Are you seeing her?" Sasuke cut in sharply.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke's face tightened. "Let me put it another way so you can understand."

He suddenly shot forward with lightning speed, grabbing Naruto in one move, and slamming him against the nearby wall in another. The action caused Naruto's back to hit the light switch, casting the room in moonlit darkness. Naruto grunted with the impact, stunned. _What the fuck?_

Sasuke pinned Naruto with his furious gaze. "Are you _fucking_ her?" he growled.

Naruto gaped, flabbergasted for a moment, until outrage filled him. "No! Are you fucking crazy? She's just a girl in our pack, a friend. We've known her forever. She had a bit of a crush on me, but that's it! I've never done anything with her and I don't plan to. Jesus, Sasuke!" he snapped, pushing the other away heatedly. His fists clenched at his sides. "I would never fuck around on you. I thought you understood that."

_What the hell is his problem_, Naruto thought indignantly. Didn't Sasuke know how crazy he was about him?

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze for a long moment until his features gradually softened. He appeared to calm down, stepping forward until he trapped Naruto against the wall again. "A friend."

"Yes, you asshole, _a friend_. You know, those people that hang around you sometimes and might occasionally talk to?" he muttered bitterly. He redirected his gaze to glare over the vampire's broad shoulder, not even wanting to look at him. He was pissed.

Sasuke seemed to want to soothe his ruffled feathers. He lifted a hand to Naruto's face, forcing him to meet his gaze. There was an unspoken apology in his eyes. "I had to know."

A blond brow arched. "Oh really? Well you have one hell of a way of asking," he retorted.

Sasuke's hand stroked his jaw, letting out a breath. "Forgive me," he finally said in a sincere tone.

The words were enough to deflate most of Naruto's anger. He sighed, lifting a hand to grip Sasuke's nape and bringing him in close so that their noses were touching. He fixed him with a stern look.

"Sasuke, there hasn't been anyone else since you came into my life, and there never will be. You're the only one who's touched me since we've been together, and you're the only one whose body I'm gonna pound into at night. I want you and _only_ you. Don't ever doubt my loyalty again. Got it?"

Sasuke met his lover's earnest gaze, a pleasant shiver working its way through his body at the other's frank words. He'd offended him, and he hadn't meant to. He'd simply been driven insane with the thought that someone else would touch what he deemed his. He needed him. _Now_.

The hand that had been cupping Naruto's jaw, rose to grip the back of his blond hair. "Prove it to me now. I need you to prove it to me, Naruto," he breathed, his lips sensually grazing Naruto's as he spoke.

The werewolf shifted deliciously against the cold hand that crept down his bare side. He could smell Sasuke's growing desire. He knew what his lover wanted. Sasuke didn't doubt his words, but he wanted the physical reassurance now, and Naruto was only all too willing to give it to him. His stomach was already tingling with the knowledge.

His own hands lowered, pulling Sasuke's hips tightly against his. His eyes lingered on the sensual line of Sasuke's mouth. "Your wish will be my greatest pleasure," he murmured. With that, he swiftly captured Sasuke's lips with his own.

It was akin to a match being struck, reigniting a fire that burned endlessly within the both of them. Naruto moaned as soon as his tongue touched Sasuke's, heightening the burning arousal he was already feeling deep within his loins. He tilted his face, diving in as deeply as he could into the other's mouth, forcing Sasuke to open wide, as the other ravenously sucked on his tongue. Sasuke was amazing with his mouth alone, always kissing him as if he wanted to swallow him into his being. Naruto shivered when Sasuke's other hand slipped into the waistband of his pants from behind, fingers digging into a fleshy ass cheek.

Naruto tore his mouth away. "You know I'm still angry that you'd think I'd allow someone else into my pants," he breathed, tilting his head back as Sasuke nipped wetly at his chin.

"A mere lapse in judgment," Sasuke murmured, his tongue flicking out to lick the side of Naruto's jaw.

Naruto reached around to grab Sasuke's ass, squeezing the tightly muscled mounds of leather-covered flesh. "I should punish you for even doubting my feelings for you. I'm obsessed about your crazy, possessive ass."

Sasuke's hand pulled on Naruto's hair until they were face to face—vibrant red eyes meeting smoky blue. "Then punish me and show me you are," Sasuke demanded fervidly against his lips.

Naruto was never one to ignore a challenge.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto exerted his unnatural force and flipped their positions, making Sasuke's back collide with the wall, trapping him there. The vampire felt his excitement increase all that much higher as he watched the look in Naruto's eyes become predatory.

_This_ was what Sasuke wanted.

"So you want to be punished," Naruto said, his voice low and husky. One hand threaded through Sasuke's thick hair, while the fingers of his other hand skimmed across the strong line of the vampire's collarbone, travelling down until they reached his abdomen. "Then let me take care of that for you."

In a purposeful movement, Naruto's hand shot downwards to cup Sasuke's hardening arousal. Sasuke gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as the other's firm hand began to mold his cock within the confines of his pants. "Shit…" he panted, his head tilting back against the wall.

Naruto took advantage, leaning forward to inhale the other's entrancing scent. He rubbed his cheek against it several times, before finally giving it a long lick. Hearing the sharp intake of the other's breath, made Naruto growl, his animal instincts promptly taking over. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the cool flesh, nipping and biting before soothing with his tongue, coming dangerously close to breaking the skin.

Sasuke moaned, digging his fingers into the muscles of the other's broad back. This was something Naruto often did. He knew it was a tendency stemming from Naruto's werewolf nature, and while it wasn't quite like drinking blood from one's body, it felt just as damned good to him.

Needing access to more skin, Naruto yanked down the side of Sasuke's jacket, granting him access to gnaw on the juncture of the vampire's neck and shoulder. Sasuke aided him, arching his body to rid himself of the offending clothing, letting it drop on the floor.

Naruto's hand then ceased its movement, causing the other to rumble in frustration, until he felt a warm, calloused palm, reach inside his pants to grip his aching length. Sasuke sagged against the wall, panting as Naruto began to expertly stroke him, unable to help but grind against the other's strong hand. His stomach muscles clenched at the delicious sensation. He could feel Naruto's erection rubbing alongside his hip, and smell the wild scent of Naruto's arousal as if it came off in waves, surrounding him. That, along with Naruto's strokes, and his sheer proximity, was enough to drive him senseless with desire.

"Please…" Sasuke whimpered, managing to stare blearily into the other's slit red eyes. The whisker marks on his face, which normally appeared as birthmarks, were now deepening, and his ears had become slightly pointed at the tips. It wasn't a full transformation, but it was another indication of Naruto giving in to his true disposition.

Naruto smirked, the tips of elongated canines just visible over full, damp lips. He was grateful for the fact that the vampire always went commando. "What? I thought you liked it when I go all Alpha on you," he purred. "What is it that you want, Sasuke? Tell me." He squeezed Sasuke's turgid length all the more tightly within his palm, the feeling of the blood pumping within every swollen vein perceptible to his acute touch.

Sasuke bit his own lip, the taste of metallic blood moistening the tip of his tongue. "You know what I want," he growled in return.

"Yeah, but I can be a bit of an asshole sometimes. I wanna hear it anyway," he taunted, shoving his knee in between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke gave a grunt of impatience, before he grasped the sides of Naruto's head, and swiftly leaned forward to crash his lips onto the other's. He sucked fiercely for a moment before drawing away with a hard nip to Naruto's bottom lip. "_Shut up and fuck me_," he demanded, his breath fanning Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's eyes glinted, his smirk turning feral, before pulling back to yank Sasuke's shirt over his head, revealing a smooth, pale chest that stretched out over taut muscle, and connected to a lean, tapered waist. He only had a moment to take in the sight before Sasuke was clinging to him, throwing his arms around his shoulders to pull him in close.

Naruto dropped the shirt, wrapping him in his arms, as their mouths reconnected in a furious lip-lock. Naruto pressed Sasuke into the wall, clawed hands reaching down to grip strong thighs, forcing the other to lift them and wrap them around Naruto's solid waist. For a fevered moment, Naruto rutted against him, their clothed erections pressing against each other in unbearable pleasure. Tongues melded with each other in a torrid tangle, as both men huffed, trembling with the force of their desire for one another.

Unable to wait any longer, Naruto gripped Sasuke tightly, and made his way over to the bed. With quick haste, Naruto divested Sasuke of his pants and boots, before pushing him onto the bed. Hooded eyes travelled down the length of the other's body, taking in the unearthly beauty of Sasuke's alabaster skin masking his strong arms, calves, and thighs. His nostrils flared, his eyes skimming over the jutting length of the other's cock. He could smell the intoxicating musk of it.

The brief moment in stillness was all Sasuke needed to take control—in the blink of an eye, he was on top of Naruto, pushing him onto the bed with the weight of his body. With the other's body spread out beneath him, Sasuke hauled the other's cotton pants down the length of his legs, until it pooled on the floor. He crawled up his body, legs on either side of Naruto's, inhaling the masculine scent that permeated his senses, his eyes devouring every inch of tanned skin on his lover's magnificent frame. When Naruto attempted to sit up, Sasuke pushed him back with a hand to his chest, forcing him back onto the mattress.

He smirked, watching the rapid rise and fall of the other's wide chest. His hands contrasted beautifully against the other's darker skin, as he trailed them reverently across Naruto's pecs and abs. His tongue briefly licked at dusky nipples, enjoying the play of Naruto's muscles undulating beneath his hands. His gaze then travelled downwards until they settled on the erection that rose proudly from the nest of tight curls at the other's groin. Naruto was perhaps the most perfectly endowed partner he'd ever been with. Sasuke slid down until he was level with it. With a hand digging into the taut muscle of his thigh, Sasuke caught Naruto's hooded gaze, before giving the weeping length a long lick. He heard Naruto gasp, the other's hips thrusting upwards at the sensation.

Sasuke gave a devilish hum, licking away the long string of pre-cum that drizzled down one side of the hot pillar of flesh. Sasuke didn't sample anything that wasn't skin, blood, or Naruto's tongue. However, the taste of Naruto's essence was one _very_ rare exception. There was something so incredibly primal and lewd about the act that titillated his inner beast, and he simply couldn't ever resist the urge. His hand reached down to fondle the full sac that hung below the other's blushing organ, before taking Naruto's thick cock into his mouth.

"Shit, Sasuke…" he heard the other pant.

Naruto's fingers immediately threaded into Sasuke's hair, the claws just scraping his scalp. It didn't deter Sasuke though, as he proceeded to bob his mouth up and down on the cock, sucking in as much of it as he could. After a minute of intense sucking, he then lifted his mouth. While his hand furiously jerked Naruto's slick length, his nose sought the scent of a femoral artery located conveniently near the groin. His tongue snuck out, lapping at the skin that layered above the site he desired. He practically heard the sound of the delicious liquid pumping just beneath it.

Just as his fingers tightly fisted the sensitive head of the other's cock, Sasuke sunk his fangs into the flesh. Naruto jerked beneath him, before emitting a deep moan that had Sasuke's own erection leaking against Naruto's thigh. His body shuddered as the red liquid coated the insides of his mouth, instantly giving his body renewed strength, life, and savage yearning.

Naruto let the sweet torture continue for another minute, gasping and fidgeting beneath the other's lustful command. However, he knew that if he let it linger on, the session wasn't going to end the way he wanted it to.

With a growl, he sat up, yanking the other's head upwards just as he was sealing the punctures over with his tongue. He was met with a sight that would've seemed grotesque to an outsider: crimson red eyes gleaming with lust, and bright blood dripping from a beautiful mouth, down an elegant chin. He merely moaned, crushing the other's mouth with his. Naruto pulled him close as they tumbled across the bed until Naruto was on top of him in a tangle of limbs. Acting swiftly while the other zealously licked the side of his neck, Naruto reached towards the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd tactfully left there.

Haphazardly popping the top open, he liberally poured the stuff onto his cock and then his fingers, tossing the bottle onto the other side of the bed without a second thought. He watched as Sasuke eagerly spread his thighs, his hand reaching down to stroke himself anxiously while he waited. Naruto licked his lips, quickly massaging the lube on his aching length; he reached down to circle Sasuke's puckered entrance once before shoving two fingers inside. Sasuke's deep moan was like sweet music to his ears.

...

For a few minutes neither said anything as they let their bodies come down from the orgasmic high. Naruto eventually grunted, pulling free from Sasuke to settle beside him on his back. The vampire lethargically let his fangs retract, lying still in quiet contentment.

Naruto eventually let out a sigh. "Goddamn it, Sasuke. I wanted to do you on your knees too," he whined.

The vampire blinked before letting out a small chuckle. He turned his face to look at his lover, whose features had returned to normal. He leaned up, pressing against Naruto's side, uncaring of the mess of dried cum on his stomach. He bent down and lapped at the remaining blood around Naruto's mouth. He felt warm, fuzzy, and full. Post coital bliss was always one of his favorite states to be in—only with Naruto. He sucked gently on Naruto's bottom lip, before leaning back, resting his head in his hand.

"There is blood on your sheets," Sasuke idly commented. He could see the crimson stains on the beige sheets next to Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah," Naruto ran a hand through his hair, mussing up his fringe. "I switched up my detergent yesterday. It should come out this time around," he said with an amused curl of his lip.

His hand reached across to trace the deep marks his teeth had left in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He watched in annoyance as they gradually began to disappear, leaving smooth ivory skin with the imprint of bloodied teeth marks in its stead. "I hate not being able to mark you," he grumbled.

Sasuke sometimes regretted it as well. Unfortunately, his natural healing power made it impossible. "I still feel it within me even if it can't be seen." He looked at the large stain of clotting blood that coated Naruto's neck. Leaning down, he licked liberally at the wound, sealing the hidden puncture wounds beneath it. He heard Naruto's moan, but didn't stop until he was completely clean.

"However, it's for the best," he suddenly said, leaning back. "I wouldn't be able to hide it from my brother, and you do not need your pack to witness a vampire bite on your neck," he added gravely.

Naruto sighed. "I know.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Um, I'll be back very late. I was invited to one of my friend's houses. I didn't go the last two times, so I told him I would go this time around," he said somewhat apologetically. "Maybe we can meet up before dawn for a little while?"

Sasuke nodded, lying back down and folding his hands neatly over his chest.

Naruto sighed, turning to look at him. "C'mon, Sasuke, don't be like that."

"Like what?" he said aloofly.

"You know what," Naruto said with mild irritation.

"It's simply that I find it interesting how I can abandon everything at the drop of a hat to see you, but you have me on certain conditions."

Naruto sat up, looking down at him incredulously. "We are not doing this right now," he muttered.

Sasuke merely tilted his head to the side, away from Naruto. "Whatever you say."

The words pissed Naruto off. He grabbed Sasuke's chin, forcing the other to look at him. "Hey, do you think this isn't hard for me too? I'm normally an honest guy. Yet I'm lying to my friends. Every time they ask me if there's someone I have my eye on, I have to tell them no, because even telling them 'maybe' would give them ideas. Sometimes when they invite me out, I have to decline and say I just want to be by myself for the night, which is a weak ass excuse because I rarely like to be alone, and they know that." He suddenly rose from the bed, nude, hands on his hips, and expression fierce, as he stared down at a watchful Sasuke.

"And do you know how suspicious it's already looking, the fact that I sometimes skip out on Sunday gatherings and trips to the bars? I can't help it that I have my obligations as a member of the pack. My father's a fucking Alpha, for crying out loud!" he said, throwing his hands up. "And the day he decides to step down, I'll take his place. Do you know how much I have riding on my shoulders? Yet I do it all for you, and I _keep_ doing it just for a few hours with you!"

Sasuke swiftly sat up, his fine brows drawn together in anger. "And do you have any idea what _I_ endure when I am not with you? I cannot help that I have no awareness of your pack's customs, for I am a vampire, but what I _am _aware of is my pain. The pain of not having you by my side, the pain that I cannot tell my brother, my closest confidant, that I have found a soul mate." His fist clenched where it rested by his hip, his dark eyes exposing his torment. "I do not sleep nearly as well, I cannot feed, and I cannot truly be myself unless I am with you. You've made me dependent on you, and as much as I love it, I also fucking _hate_ it, because I can no longer even feign being who I was before. I don't know _how_ to do it, because I need you too damned much it's _sickening_," he hissed, his pale shoulders practically heaving with the sharp intake of his breaths.

Naruto felt something inside him break, instantly deflating, as his heart swelled in compassion for his distraught lover. He sighed, reaching down to cup Sasuke's face. The vampire attempted to move it, but Naruto held fast. He managed to still him with a heartfelt look. "Sasuke…." He let out a half-hearted huff of laughter. "We're such fools. We both feel the same way. Different symptoms, sometimes, but essentially the same way."

The soft words washed over the Uchiha, calming the resentment he'd felt bubbling so vehemently within him only moments ago. He melted under Naruto's gaze.

"We come from different races, so we have to be a little patient with each other. I know it's difficult. It's hard for me too, believe me. When I'm not with you, all I do is think about you, wishing you were sitting next to me, wishing we were experiencing the same things together. More than anything I wish I could introduce you to my dad, so he can see how good you are to me, and how good we are together. Not being able to do that…it fucking _hurts_," he admitted softly, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check.

Sasuke could sense the tremble in his voice, however, and his hands shifted to encircle Naruto's wrists in a soothing gesture.

"I hate it. I hate it all, just as much as you do, because this is a situation that could potentially be disastrous for everyone, and it's fucking unfair, because we were just born into it. We didn't start the conflict. But right now, the way I see things, we either keep doing this routine, or we have to end it, until the day we're finally able to come together and announce our feelings to the world."

Sasuke pulled him down so that he could sit next to him, their knees touching. He was quiet a moment, as he watched Naruto take one of his hands and weave their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly. The gesture was seemingly innocent but to someone like Sasuke, it signified so much more.

"I'll never end it," he said intently, catching Naruto's gaze again.

Naruto stared into his lover's hypnotizing ebony eyes, seeing nothing but devotion and sincerity swirling within their depths. Moments like these made him fall a little bit more in love with the vampire every time. He gave a lopsided smile when Sasuke lifted his hand, running his fingers through the disheveled mop of his blond hair, before lowering it to cup the side of Naruto's face.

"Somehow we'll find a way," Sasuke calmly assured him.

Naruto smiled fully now. "Yeah." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. The two of them stayed that way for a long moment, basking in the mere nearness of each other. "You know, at this rate, you're gonna give me wolf gray hairs," he suddenly quipped.

"Hmm. Perhaps we should find other lovers then. Ones less…problematic," Sasuke said with a teasing smirk.

Naruto glared at him, wrapping his arms around him. "If anyone else so much as breathes on you, I swear I'll kill them. You're _mine,_ Sasuke. You belong to _me_," he growled, capturing Sasuke's lips.

The vampire moaned, letting their tongues play for a brief moment. "And you accused me of being possessive," he then murmured against his mouth.

Naruto smirked against his lips. "We all have our moments, I guess…" With that, Naruto pushed Sasuke back onto the mattress, covering his pale body with the heat of his own, within the darkness of the room.

Whatever challenges the future held for them, they would ensure that it would be merely a footnote, because they would be together to weather it.

And in the end, that was truly all that mattered.


End file.
